


Home

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Trip finally comes home to Malcolm





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

_Trip_  
I came back to you today  
With my heart still aching  
And my soul still bruised  
But you are welcomed me home with love  
And I realized  
What a fool I was  
To have gone away  
But Iâ€™m home now  
And Iâ€™m beginning to heal  
And I know  
Iâ€™m right where I should be  
In your strong arms.

_Malcolm_  
You came back to me today  
With pain haunting your eyes  
And my heart rejoiced  
For you were home now  
And I realized   
That you needed me now  
To shower you with love  
To help you heal  
And I know  
Iâ€™m right where I should be  
In your strong arms

_Trip_  
Iâ€™m home  
Wherever you are is home  
For you are my heart  
And my love eternal  
And I shall never take you for granted  
For I realize now  
You are too precious to lose  
I realize now  
That you are home  
And Iâ€™m really glad   
To be in your strong arms  
To be home.


End file.
